


Reversion

by CelestialBound



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Cane Porn, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, M/M, Mind Control, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, WYK, Yes that one - Freeform, aaaaaaaaa, aka god has abandoned ME, all the sex, and then, but also enjoy, don't read this shit please, first starts off with atlas teasing jack with a golf club, god has abandoned us, here we are, i think at least, if a golf club counts, it'll only ruin my reputation further smh, it's still angst though, it's terrible, lets seeee what else to tag, my morally worst fic up to date, there's also slight fluff at the very end? kinda?, this fucking fic tho, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Jack kills Ryan and then finds Atlas soon afterwards. Atlas uses him as his personal fuck toy until...





	Reversion

**Author's Note:**

> \- Jack is a confused idiot in this (and pretty innocent, doesn't smoke or drink)  
> \- Atlas is a bastard (as always)  
> \- my writing is repetitive, i know

Jack had just killed his own father, his last words echoing through his skull like a dark mantra. 

‘A man chooses, a slave obeys.’

After all that Ryan had said he still managed to block it out. Except those last few words…  
He wanted to deny that he was being controlled. He chose to do that… Right? He stood there for a few more moments staring down at the body. He gripped the golf club that he had used to beat his father to death with. 

‘It’s almost over.’ Jack had thought.

There was a loud crash and the radio hooked onto Jack’s belt buzzed and he heard his associate Atlas on the other line yelling,

“Hurry now! Grab Ryan’s genetic key! Now, would ya kindly put it in that goddamn machine?!”

The radio buzzed again and Jack took a hold of the golden key. With it, he found his way out of the room and found the machine that Atlas had told him to shut down. The ceiling seemed like it was going to cave in on itself and the sirens were still blaring. He quickly inserted the key and immediately the machine started whirring down. Atlas gave out a long sigh of relief over the radio,

“Nice work, boyo…” He then heard Atlas laugh. 

But it wasn’t really Atlas. The Atlas he knew didn’t exist. The person on the other line was Frank Fontaine, the founder of Rapture City. He was still alive… And he confirmed that what had happened since now was all a lie.

After Jack had found out that what Atlas had done to him he had to find him. He ran down the hallways trying to ignore the radio that he still had with him that echoed Atlas' voice, trying to tell him that it was all over and that he couldn’t do anything about it. He didn’t care about that. He wanted answers. He ran and ran until he slammed face into a giant door that he never saw before. He felt an aura from it and something told him that Atlas was behind it. He put his hands on the rusty wheel that was placed on the middle of the door and cranked it open, then stepped in. The room he walked into was huge, and the only light source came from the round glass dome on the other side of the room that lit the room up with Rapture’s city lights. He saw a silhouette at that end, facing the other way. But he knew exactly who it was...  
There he was.

Atlas. Frank Fontaine.

The man with multiple identities; but one sick personality.

Jack dropped the golf club and fell to his knees. ‘Why?’ Why did he go through so much just for him to get here? Jack attempted to speak but Fontaine went on, “How did ya not see that comin’, kid? Haven’t ya read any good plot-twists?” He stopped even though he didn’t expect an answer from the pathetic mess in front of him. He sighed and looked out the tall windows behind him, staring out at the city, but seeming to be focused on the vast ocean that went on miles beyond Rapture.

Jack couldn’t say anything. He was too dumbfounded by his own obliviousness. After enduring absolute hell, sacrificing his life again and again, doing things he didn’t even agree to do; he only now realized he was literally being controlled. For fucks sake, he even had tattooed chains on his wrists that he never once bothered to question why they were there. He was too indulged in following orders and trying to stay alive that he didn’t have time to really question anything.  
Why were his memories blurred?  
Why was there a plane crash?  
How did he happen to survive?  
Why was there a lighthouse conveniently a few feet away from where they crashed?  
How come he had never heard of an underwater city called Rapture?  
Who was Atlas?

And most importantly,  
Who was he?

Too many overwhelming emotions were taking hold of him all at once; confusion, indignation, insignificance, betrayal, regret, loathing, anxiety, and even loneliness. Atlas was all he had, so without him, what was he left with?  
Atlas seemed too patient. Jack was just anticipating what his next move was. Almost immediately Atlas began to speak again.

“I don’t even have to look at your face to read your thoughts right now. You’re thinkin’ about how oblivious you were. Questioning your original motives. Probably askin’ yourself, ‘Why’d I mindlessly do everything I was told?.’ 

He took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and started smoking, still looking out at the city, 

“The chains on your wrists are the reason why you’re here. All of it was already planned out the second you were born. Or should I say, created.”

Created? What the fuck did he mean by that?

He went on, “Your father that you just murdered wasn’t really your father. Biologically maybe, but you were given away before you were even born, on behalf of me. I’m the one who raised you. I can physically control you anytime I want to. You were just a back-up plan, dontcha see, kid? You’re a slave. Your so-called father said it himself, a man chooses, a slave obeys. And you just happened to be my slave. I’m sure he already pulled the old dog trick to show you the proof. But as a reassurance, let’s try it again shall we?”

He turned around to face Jack and stepped towards him,

“Would you kindly stand?”

 

Jack stood and Atlas gave another command, 

“Now sit down, would ya kindly.”

Jack kneeled back down on the floor while Atlas was smiling deviously,  
“Good boy.” 

Jack still didn’t understand. Well, he did, but he couldn’t bring himself to accept it. Atlas kneeled down right in front of him with a fake pout and a mocking tone in his voice,  
“Awh now, cheer up boyo. You’ve done well. For an amateur. However...”

He grabbed a hold of Jack’s face with one hand, squeezing his cheeks and staring him right in the eye. In a more despicable tone he started to degrade Jack, 

“You could have done better. For what a worthless piece of shit you are you could have done a hell of a lot better. Letting those Little Sisters live became a pain in the ass, along with your slow timing… Look at you, so helpless and pitiful… Even your parents didn’t want you. They didn’t even wait to see you, just threw you away like your life was already useless. You should be thanking me for giving your life some sort of false meaning.” 

Atlas let go of Jack’s face and it left red marks from the pressure put on his skin.  
Jack looked down at the floor, crying from the realization.

Atlas took the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing smoke out, “Would ya kindly stop that snivelling? Geez you really are an eyesore…” 

Jack finally broke his constant silence, “If my life means that little… Why don’t you just kill me already?” He looked up at Atlas with a small bit of anger, trying to mask his fear and recession.

“Well that’d ruin the fun now, wouldn’t it? I still have a lot in store for you, boyo.”

“Please stop calling me that.”

“Look here, you don’t tell me any of the rules. Remember that I’m the one in charge of you.” 

Atlas took his cigarette back out out of his mouth, his face inches away from Jack’s,  
“Would ya kindly stay still, boyo?”

Jack looked at him, fear clearly expressed by his eyes now. Then Atlas took the hot end of the cigarette and pressed it against Jack’s cheekbone, slowly rubbing it into his skin causing Jack to scream out. Atlas kept pushing it against him, smiling in twisted enjoyment. Then after a few more seconds he moved it away and dropped it on the floor, standing back up and crushing it under his foot. Atlas then pushed Jack onto the floor with his foot and kept his foot on Jack’s chest, causing him to stay put while struggling to breathe normally.

Atlas stared him down, “I could kill you anytime I wish. But I’m not going to. I’d rather torture you for my own amusement. Why else would I keep a good-for-nothing degenerate around?”

Jack was grasping at Atlas's leg to get it off his chest, trying to beg him to stop.

Atlas acted like he couldn’t hear him, “What was that? I can’t exactly hear ya that well, boyo.”

“Please… Please stop…”

“Louder, now.”

“Please!”

Atlas took his foot off of him, giving Jack a moment to sit up and get his breath back.

“You really are weaker than you look. But nonetheless, that means it’ll be more fun breaking you.” Atlas smiled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Eager are we?”

Jack was exhausted, and he really wasn’t anticipating what Atlas had in store for him. But he also wanted it over with as fast as possible. Atlas just circled him, cracking his knuckles. Then soon enough Jack felt a grip on his hair and his head pull back, Atlas above him, looking down into his eyes. He hated those eyes of his. They resembled the Eve in his veins that was forced into his arm due to Atlas when they first met, they resembled the bluish lighting of this horrendous city, and most of all they resembled the ocean of which he was trapped in, always making him feel suffocated.  
Jack swallowed as Atlas brushed his finger against Jack’s throat, as if he was planning where to slice it open. Atlas kneeled down to whisper in Jack’s ear seductively, 

“Are you scared?”

He really was. But he couldn’t say it, despite the shiver down his spine and overall body language giving it away. Atlas knew the truth anyways, he could read Jack like a book. Atlas let go of Jack’s hair and pinched his cheek, 

“You’re pretty cute when you're frightened, lad.”

Jack didn’t say anything as Atlas let go of Jack’s cheek and reached over for the golf club on the ground next to Jack, then stood up confidently, casually tossing the club back and forth in his hands.

“So this is whatcha killed your good-for-nothing father with, correct?” Atlas looked at the blood-covered club, studying it like a book. 

Jack didn’t say anything but he knew the answer was a yes, and then took the stick and grazed it against Jack’s face, leaving a red streak on Jack’s skin. Atlas smiled as he had a first idea to completely destroy Jack’s mentality. Atlas waved the club in front of Jack’s face and then used the end of the club to arouse him by rubbing it against his crotch. Jack looked up at him wide-eyed.

Atlas shushed him soothingly, “Shhh… Would ya kindly unbutton your pants?”

Atlas maneuvered the club into Jack’s pants so he could feel the freezing metal against his sensitive areas, along with the now-cold blood from his dead father that dripped off of it. Jack told him to stop but of course Atlas wasn’t listening nor did he care. Jack got louder in his protests,

“Fucking stop you disturbed piece of shit!”

Atlas only grinned and continued to rub it against him, making him harder and angrier. Jack attempted to grab the club but Atlas moved it away too fast for him to get a steady hold. 

“Is someone upset?” Atlas taunted.

“Atlas, what are you gaining from this?”

“...Satisfaction.”

“No, I mean really, what are you gaining in torturing me?”  
“I’m not sure what you mean there, boyo. I’m a fucked up man, what else can I say? I enjoy seeing you like this. And I’m going to enjoy it when you’re on the edge of…”

Atlas paused as he rested the club in his other hand, holding the middle of it, getting blood on the palm of his hand. He never finished his sentence since his mind moved elsewhere. Atlas kneeled back next to Jack and pulled down his shirt to reveal his shoulder, then Atlas started kissing his skin which turned to biting. Atlas left bloodied marks on Jack’s shoulder and moved up to his neck, leaving more so Jack would bite his own tongue to avoid making any sounds that Atlas may enjoy hearing. That didn’t matter to Atlas since he was going to get noise out of Jack sooner or later. But it wasn’t long until Jack couldn’t cover up the pain as Atlas went over the same spots and biting harder and harder, like a slow torture.

Jack finally let out a sound he never heard himself make. He wanted to cover his mouth but he was frozen still. Atlas was in control of him so he wasn’t even sure what power he had; if any at all. Then Atlas moved his hand into Jack’s undergarments which caused Jack to finally move. He immediately grabbed a hold of Atlas's arm to stop him. 

Atlas's tone was one of irritation, “Would ya kindly let go?”

Jack let go of him. Atlas kept going, rubbing and jerking Jack off slowly. He went painfully slow just to upset Jack, getting him to make more embarrassing sounds for his own amusement. After another minute Atlas suddenly stopped, then pulled Jack along by the collar of his shirt, then dragged him along with him to the glass window, and pushed him against it. Atlas started to unbutton his own pants and Jack knew what was about to happen and tried to run but Atlas slammed him against the window again.

“Would ya kindly stand the fuck still?” Atlas sounded infuriated now.

“Get the fuck off of me, Atlas.”

“You know, I could just leave you stranded out where the splicers could have their way with you. You should already know how savage they are. They’ll rape you, torture you, and murder you. Now which would ya rather have? It’s not like you’d really have a choice but I’m feeling generous. Would you rather have god knows what done to you by deranged freaks or be protected by your good ol’ pal Atlas?”

Jack chuckled, “Protected? You’re just as fucking sick as they are. At least with them they’d put me out of my misery.”

“Oh? Well, if that’s what you choose… I’ll just tie you up out there for them. They’ll have tons of fun with ya.”

Atlas grabbed Jack’s radio that was attached to his belt and turned up the volume then continued, “I’ll leave this out there with you and attract them. I’ll just hear your screams while I enjoy myself. You’ll be begging to have me back.”

Jack didn’t know what to do. They were both awful choices but if he were to be honest to himself, he’d rather stay with Atlas than deal with the splicers. He’d spent enough time around them to know they were far from human. Atlas wasn’t humane himself but he was familiar in a way that the splicers never would be. With Atlas he could pretend that Atlas didn’t turn against him, he could pretend--

Atlas slammed his hand against the window loudly to get Jack’s attention, “So what’s it gonna be?”

Jack sighed, “You.”

Atlas smiled, “I knew you’d make the right choice.”

Atlas went back to unbuttoning his pants, then pulling down Jack’s. Atlas's cock was already throbbing due to the high amount of arousal he got from degrading Jack. He slid it inside of Jack slowly, “If you keep up the good behavior I’ll go slow at first.”

Jack felt completely virulent towards him; or so he thought. In reality he still felt confused about his own standpoint. In a way he still felt like Atlas was on his side, like he would protect him. From what, he didn’t know. But he felt both protected and vulnerable due to Atlas's presence. Right now he was completely submissive and the more that Atlas moved inside of him it got less of an obligation and more of his own choice to submit.

If Jack was honest to himself, he actually wanted to do this with Atlas back before when they were considered friends. Jack has been crushing on him ever since the beginning, just hearing his sweet voice through the radio and how kind he was to Jack. Not realizing that Atlas was only barking orders at him that he fulfilled without thought. Atlas was good at lying. He wondered how long he’s been doing this. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he forgot what was even happening. 

Atlas smacked into him hard which caused Jack to snap out of his thoughts and let out a moan. Jack was staring at his own reflection in the window. He looked so pathetic and it was so humiliating and he knew that was Atlas’s goal: to humiliate him to the fullest extent until he hated himself. Until he was completely broken… He looked down at his feet.  
However with one hand, Atlas moved his head back straightforward to see his reflection again.

“How does it feel?” Atlas smirked at him.

Jack didn’t need to say anything. They both knew already. But Atlas of course, wanted him to say it aloud for reassurance.

“Fucking answer me.” Atlas said.

Jack spoke between breaths, “Humiliated...Mortified…Shameful… You satisfied now?”

Atlas smiled, “Not yet, no.”

He stopped fucking him and turned him around, pulling him into an intense kiss. Sliding his tongue into Jack’s mouth. Jack tried pulling away because he tasted fresh of cigarettes and gin. Atlas held the back of Jack’s head to force him still before stopping to breathe. Jack wiped his mouth and looked back at Atlas in disgust. 

Atlas held him up against the window to fuck him further. Jack closed his eyes this time. Imagining how things could have ended up differently. Atlas being the warm and kind man he expected. Them embracing each other in excitement when first seeing each other and Atlas cracking jokes to make Jack laugh and smile. Them sharing a heartfelt confession that led up to a sweet first kiss. Then of course making love sensually and safely… And Atlas telling him how much he mattered… How much he loved him…

Jack imagined that they were just making love, instead of the torture that he’s already been through and what torture still lied ahead. 

However Atlas, the Atlas that was really pinning him against the wall, could sense that he was putting himself into an imaginary scenario. He didn’t want him to escape what was happening. So with his right hand he gripped Jack’s neck and began squeezing. Jack immediately opened his eyes and stared fearfully at Atlas. Atlas was gritting his teeth and pressed his fingers harder against Jack’s neck, 

“The Atlas you knew never existed. Best not get your hopes up.” 

Atlas pressed hard enough to make it hurt more and push him to the brink of passing out, and then stopped before he could. Atlas thrusted into him a few more times before forcing him back onto his knees. Atlas jerked himself off in front of Jack’s face, 

“Would you kindly open up that pretty little mouth of yours?”

Jack had no choice as always. He opened his mouth and Atlas’s cock was inside within seconds. Atlas already was going too deep and was making Jack choke. That didn’t stop Atlas, who was gripping and pulling Jack’s hair in enjoyment while face-fucking him roughly. Jack held onto Atlas’ leg for stabilization which made Atlas even more pleased. This went on for too long and Jack had enough of it. He lifted his arm up and attempted to attack him with his plasmids but Atlas was too fast for him once again. 

Atlas stopped and sighed in disappointment, sliding his cock out of Jack’s mouth but still gripping his hair. His grip around Jack’s wrist also tightened, 

“Honestly I’m surprised you didn’t try that sooner. Nonetheless,” Atlas pulled Jack up by his hair to bring him face-to-face with him, “I’ve been in more combat than you ever will be in. And I’m your master. But you seem too stubborn to get that simple information through your thick, empty skull.”

Atlas let go of Jack’s hair so he could flick Jack on the forehead. He chuckled lightly while Jack was irritated. But he knew that he really couldn’t do anything. Every attempt he’d try wouldn’t work. He’d just be ordered around more. So he willingly gave up trying to fight him. Atlas felt Jack relax his arm. So he let go of it. 

“Now, would you kindly not do that again?”

There it was. Just like Jack predicted. 

Atlas smirked, “Now let’s finish this.”

Like a puppy on a leash, Jack was again dragged over to the middle of the risen floor that they were already on near the windows. Atlas pushed him onto the ground and he fell on his back. Soon enough Atlas was on top of him, fucking him senseless. Jack was nearing an orgasm as Atlas spread his legs apart and kept eye contact, with constant thrusting. Jack couldn’t even hide his moans anymore, just letting anyone outside the room hear him. Atlas took this moment as an advantage to get Jack to say anything he wanted without using the command, just by pure lust. 

“Say my name. Scream it.”

Jack couldn’t help it and was already screaming out his name, begging for him to keep fucking him over and over. God was this what it came down to? Him willingly asking, no, begging for Atlas to screw him? 

“Who knew the dog could bark?” Atlas joked. 

“Atlas keep going. Please.”

“Beg more.”

“Just… Screw me.. Harder.. Please, Atlas..”

“Mm yeah? You want your master to please you?”

“Yes..”

“Y’know, technically I’m the one who raised you. How ‘bout you call me daddy?”

Now this was way too far, which reminded Jack of his loathe and disgust for Atlas.

“You.. Sick.. Fuck…” 

“Is that anyway to talk to your caregiver?”

Jack glared at him but Atlas made him go back to being the begging mess that he was only moments ago by kissing him and moving into him again. 

“Let’s try that again now.”

“D-...Daddy… Let me-…” He stopped and closed his eyes, his mind stuck on the pleasure that he was feeling. 

It wasn’t quite an orgasm yet but he was almost there. 

“Mmm wait for me, kid.”

A few more thrusts put Jack over the edge, him moaning and screaming Atlas’s name over and over as he came, and that caused Atlas to finally orgasm as well. They both went silent for a bit as Atlas got off of him and cleaned himself off with a rag, then buttoned his pants. Jack lied still for a moment before pulling his pants back up since he assumed Atlas was done with him.  
But he wasn’t. Not quite yet.

Atlas lit another cigarette as Jack sat there waiting for new orders. Atlas just silently smoked while looking back outside the window like he was when they first met in person. Atlas walked over to the golf club on the floor.

‘Oh no.’

He hoped Atlas wasn’t going to do it. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t want to go out this way. Atlas held it as he walked over to Jack. Jack was already tearing up, ready to beg for his life. Atlas looked emotionless,

“So you wanted to be put out of your misery, correct?”

“No.. No, Atlas… I wasn’t serious.. Please don’t.”

“I think it’d be best. After what you’ve been through. What I’ve done to you. It’ll be my last favor. After all, your mother was a whore, your father a cold-hearted pig, and you, their genetic freak-of-nature son. Raised by me, a deceiving, conceited, cynical son of a bitch. This city is falling apart, Jack. And the world above is better without people like us. I guess I should be saying goodbye now.”

Jack looked at him with terrified eyes, “Atlas..”

“Atlas is dead.”

Then with a swing of the club, Jack fell over. Already bleeding from the hit that struck his face. Another swing. They kept coming, lash after lash. Jack was crying and screaming out. Atlas stopped for a moment, giving Jack another attempt to stop him with his begging, 

“I don’t.. I don’t want to die, Atlas.”

He looked so incredibly helpless. Lying there. Crying and bloody. It really was pitiful. 

Atlas lowered the club. Then tossed it aside. He sat on the small steps in the middle of the room, then took a long drag from his cigarette, then blowing out. He just stared ahead at the door. Jack stared at him, bewildered by his sudden calmness. Did he let him go?

“Atlas?” Jack attempted to get up, slowly crawling towards him.

Atlas just sat in silence, not moving his eye direction. Atlas managed to get to right in front of him, on the floor on all fours, hands on the bottom stairs at Atlas’s feet. 

“Atlas..” He said once more.

“What?”

“Are you okay?”

Atlas looked at him, genuinely confused, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Are you… Alright?” Jack was actually concerned.

He took a puff again, “Even after everything I did to you, you still manage to feel something. You really are a freak.”

Jack didn’t even know what came over him. Sudden realization of how fragile his life was, he guessed. But somehow he felt a change in Atlas the moment he set down the club. A hesitation, a hint of care. Jack noticed it. And that one shred of hope that Atlas, the one he heard over the radio, was there, it made him feel warm inside. Jack got close to Atlas and kissed him authentically. This time Atlas was the one wide-eyed and completely puzzled. Out of any reaction Jack could have had after he almost beat Jack to death, the same way that he forced Jack to put Ryan out of his misery, he wasn’t expecting this at all. Jack slowly pulled away and stared at Atlas. Half expecting him to lash out, half hoping he would soften up. And out of all the reactions Atlas could have had, he chose to soften up. Atlas held Jack’s head and gave him a hug, brushing his hair slowly. Jack began crying again and Atlas didn’t insult him or tell him to stop. He just soothed him by telling him it was okay. That he loved him.


End file.
